Tiempos Universitarios
by Crazystania
Summary: Freddie Benson nunca fue un imán de chicas ¿Ahora que entra en la universidad, las cosas podran cambiar para mejor? *Terminara en la pareja que escojan ustedes*
1. Introduccion A La Universidad

**Antes de que me arrojen tomates tengo que decirlo: Si, yo era VeroSeddie y nunca mas actualice "Amigos con derecho" pero aqui estoy con esta otra que sera mejor que aquella asi que calmense. Tengo mis razones para no haber vuelto a actualizar amigos con derecho pero les aseguro que "Tiempos universitarios" sera mejor y habra mas... ¿Perversion?**

**iCarly no es mio, es de Dan Schneider, yo solo hago que los personajes tengan sexo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Intro university**

Freddie Benson nunca fue precisamente un imán de chicas. Nunca fue lo más atractivo que digamos para ellas.

Su historial así lo decía, nunca había tenido una relación seria. Su relación más larga había durado una semana y ella lo dejó por un chico mas apuesto que el.

Fredward Benson tenía dos mejores amigas llamadas Carly Shay y Samantha Puckett. El era un hombre después de todo, mas de una vez había pensado en como serian sus amigas en la cama, como se verían desnudas. Había soñado con ellas, sueños eróticos y a veces cuando estaba solo en casa había llegado hasta a masturbarse por ellas.

Pero sus amigas eran solo eso y él sabía que nunca podría lograr nada con ellas, estaba totalmente seguro de eso... Aunque quizás lo que dicen es cierto y la vida es impredecible

Freddie vería una nueva oportunidad, un nuevo comienzo. Entró a la universidad de Seattle y tan pronto tuvo en sus manos la carta de aceptación se dijo a sí mismo, se prometió que las cosas serian diferentes y no estaría tan equivocado.

¿Qué interfirió con sus planes? El hecho de que Carly Shay también fue aceptada en la universidad de Seattle y que sorprendentemente Sam Puckett también fue aceptada allí.

Que Sam Puckett fuese aceptada en la universidad de Seattle tiene sus motivos. Su padre un día apareció, ella no quería saber nada de él pero después de un tiempo de intentar, logró ganarse de nuevo a su hija. El padre de Sam tenía muchos contactos y pudo conseguirle un cupo a ella en la misma universidad que sus amigos.

Los 3 chicos estaban en carreras diferentes pero se pusieron de acuerdo para ver una electiva juntos, esa electiva seria francés.

Lo que menos le gustaba a Freddie de la universidad de Seattle era que ese se suponía que sería su nuevo comienzo y desde el principio habían muchas cosas iguales y muchos estudiantes de Ridgeway habían sido aceptados allí por lo que no era tan diferente aunque desde su primera clase si vio a una que otra chica interesante con la que podría intentar algo.

El compañero de cuarto en la universidad, algo que te seguirá por mucho tiempo. No quieres tener de compañero a un nerd aburrido que solo sepa estudiar pero tampoco quieres a alguien súper fiestero que nunca te deje estudiar ni 5 minutos.

El compañero de habitación de Freddie era un chico rubio, atlético, blanco, una sonrisa matadora y unos ojos cafés muy penetrantes. Perfecto, competencia para el ¿No? El chico rubio se llamaba Craig

Freddie ya pensaba que eso sería más de lo mismo: Mismas amigas con las que no tiene oportunidad, un compañero de habitación que se terminara quedando con todas las chicas y su misma incapacidad de ligar pero... ¿Estaba en lo cierto?

Martes, su segundo día en la universidad y a la primera hora le tocaba ver francés. Entró al aula con ese normal nerviosismo de ver a sus nuevos compañeros. Freddie se sintió bien al ver que la mayoría eran chicas y dentro de esa mayoría había mayoría de chicas hermosas pero él sabia que Sam y Carly estarían en esa clase así que fue hasta donde estaban ellas, en la parte de atrás de aquel salón.

–¿Nervioso? – Le preguntó Carly a Freddie tan pronto este se sentó entre Sam y ella.

–¿Por qué lo estaría? – Respondió tratando de sonar normal y claro que estaba algo nervioso

–Es que Carly ya varios chicos le echaron el ojo, por eso tan confiada – Dijo Sam haciendo que su mejor amiga la mirara de manera fulminante

–Que varios chicos me hayan echado el ojo no quiere decir que yo vaya a hacer algo con ellos, tengo dignidad – Finalizó poniendo una mano en su pecho –Además, es Freddie quien está nervioso –

–Se como calmarlo – La rubia se acercó al oído de Freddie y sensualmente le susurró –Voulez vous coucher avec moi Freddie – Para luego volver a alejarse.

Eso lo sorprendió y se sintió un poco aturdido –¿Sabes lo que eso significa? – Le preguntó el

Sam no respondió y el profesor de francés entró al aula salvando a la rubia y dejando a Carly con la duda de que era lo que había dicho ya que no pudo escuchar.

La clase siguió con normalidad e incluso terminó de la misma manera aunque Freddie no pudo concentrarse mucho en la misma, esa manera de Sam de decirle eso fue tan excitante que hasta había tenido una erección durante clases y no podía sacarse de la cabeza la voz de Sam diciéndole esas palabras

–¿Sam podemos hablar? – Le preguntó antes de que salieran del aula.

La rubia frunció el ceño antes de responder –Seguro. Luego te alcanzo Carls- Le dijo a su mejor amiga quien salió del aula.

El aula estaba vacía, solo estaban allí ellos dos.

–¿Por qué me dijiste eso, Sam?- Le preguntó directamente, no era momento de andar con rodeos

Sam volvió a sentarse donde antes estaba -¿Por qué no puedo? ¿Te... Tu sabes, excitaste?- Preguntó enarcando una ceja. Ni pensaba que tenía ese poder sobre Freddie

El castaño bajó la mirada para decir con pena –Algo-

Sam sonrió y puso una mano en una de las piernas de su amigo y empezó a acariciarlo lentamente, torturándolo y acercándose cada vez más a su zona privada, su entrepierna pero cada vez que estaba cerca, se alejaba para luego volver a acercarse y alejarse, era una tortura

–No sabía que me encontrabas atractiva Benson-

–Oh Sam- Susurró, esas caricias lo estaban excitando cada vez mas. Se recostó de su asiento y cerró los ojos –Oh- Exclamó cuando Sam finalmente rozó su pene

–Fredward Benson... Yo jure que eras gay- Bromeó riendo un poco –Ya veo que no lo eres ¿Quieres más?- Freddie asintió diciendo "Aja" –Pues lástima porque no es el lugar correcto para esto- Finalizó sus caricias, se levantó y caminó hasta la salida del aula pero antes de salir le diría –Esto fue divertido, deberíamos repetirlo alguna vez- Sam salió del aula dejando a Freddie allí son su erección

-¡Maldita!- Exclamó frustrado tratando de que sus latidos volviesen a la normalidad.

Su segundo día en la universidad y ya había tenido esa experiencia tan excitante, quizás las cosas si iban a ser diferentes después de todo ¿Verdad?

* * *

**Se que es corto pero hay algo subido de tono desde el mismo comienzo asi que no se quejen. Lo genial de esta historia es que no es solo Sam y Freddie sino que puede haber muchas variantes y por eso digo que esta es mejor que la anterior. **

**Dejen sus reviews con lo que quieran. Actualizare por lo menos una vez por semana. Chao.**


	2. Noche Rara, Mañana Genial

**Antes de comenzar, gracias a los que dejaron sus reviews. Muchos han votado por Seddie aunque yo considero que habra un poco de todo hasta que al final quede en alguna pareja porque sino eso seria muy facil**

**iCarly no es mio sino de Dan Schneider.**

* * *

Sam Puckett había tenido la gran fortuna de ser compañera de habitación de Carly. No realmente pero amenazó a la original compañera de habitación de Carly para que hicieran un cambio y eso fue sumamente efectivo.

Sam odiaba estudiar pero lo hacía y asistía a todas sus clases. Era miércoles y regresó a su habitación compartida alrededor de las 7 pm después de todo un día ocupado y repleto de clases.

La rubia quería entrar al baño a darse una ducha. Al intentar entrar no pudo ya que la puerta estaba trabada

-¡Maldición!- Exclamó al viento -Carly ¿Por qué ahora?- Pudo escuchar una especie de gemido de parte de la castaña -¿Te estás masturbando?- preguntó pegada a la puerta

-No- Respondió pero no se escuchaba muy segura

-Carly Shay... Te estás masturbando- Se burlaba Sam -¿Estás usando el vibrador que te regale en navidad?-

-¡Sam por favor déjame acabar!- Carly se dio cuenta de sus palabras y mientras Sam se echaba a reír, ella intentaría arreglar el daño -Digo... Acabar de bañarme, si eso- Nerviosamente concluyó

-Iré a ver televisión mientras "Acabas"- Dio unos cuantos pasos pero luego se detuvo -Y para tu información... No debes tener vergüenza, yo también lo hago en esa misma bañera-

Samantha Puckett se sentaría en ese sofá del pequeño apartamento. No era un lugar grande. Tenía una pequeña sala, dos habitaciones pequeñas, la cocina y un baño. No tenían muchas cosas pero estaban bien así

Carly saldría 15 minutos después con su bata de baño color rosa, el cabello mojado y se veía ¿Calmada?

-¿Acabaste?- Preguntó Sam enarcando una ceja y sonriendo pícaramente

Carly se sentó junto a ella casi que acostándose en su asiento y soltó un largo suspiro -Si-

-Carly Shay... No sabía que estabas tan necesitada de sexo- Para Sam era muy extraño porque Carly tenía más de un pretendiente, si quisiera podría haber estado con cualquiera en esa bañera

-Sabes que no tengo un novio hace 5 meses... Carly tiene necesidades- Apartando el hecho de que hablaba de sí misma en tercera persona, decía la verdad

-¿Entonces por qué no te acuestan con... No se... Freddie por ejemplo?-

Carly guardó silencio unos segundos y cuando por fin aclaró su pensar dijo -No había considerado esa posibilidad-

Sam volteó sus ojos y simplemente dijo -Iré a darme un baño- Mientras se levantaba del sofa para ir al baño

-No olvides el vibrador que te regale en tu cumpleaños por el vibrador que me regalaste en navidad- Dijo Carly en tono divertido

Sam volteó hacia su amiga -Nunca lo olvido- Fue lo que dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Freddie por su parte llegó a su apartamento universitario esa noche como a las 7. No había tenido clases todo el día, solo la tarde pero también estaba sumamente cansado como esos primeros días de clases cuando hasta solo 1 hora de clases te deja agotado

Sus planes podrían ser sencillos: llegar a su apartamento, tomar una ducha, leer un poco sobre las clases del día, quizás un poco de televisión y luego dormir. Era un plan sencillo pero que ya le había dado muchos pensamientos para organizar su plan pero lo planeado no siempre sale como esperas y Freddie se daría cuenta de ello.

Freddie abrió la puerta de su apartamento, esas dos cerraduras que eran una mierda para el, no entendía porque necesitaban dos cerraduras. Entró y lo que vio fue algo que no se imaginó nunca en su vida: Una chica en ropa interior en medio de la sala, estaba intentando vestirse. Se ponía un camisa con rayas verticales muy pequeñas, blancas y negras formando pequeños cuadros. Lo más extraño era que la chica estaba llorando.

-Mmmm... ¿Hola?- El chico realmente no sabía que decir

-Ho... Hola- Respondió la chica entre sollozos y con dificultad continuaría -Lo sie... siento, me iré en un momento-

Freddie solo continuó su camino hacia su habitación pero antes de entrar, no pudo con la duda ni con sus ganas de escuchar lo que sucedía así que volvió

-¿Ok dime, que sucede?-

-Eres un extraño- Respondió la chica con obviedad mientras su llanto continuaba aunque ahora era más pausado

Freddie se sentó en el sofá y señaló el espacio libre de al lado para que la chica tomase asiento cosa que finalmente y de forma muy dubitativa hizo aquella chica aun sin pantalones

-Para comenzar ¿Cómo debo llamarte? Yo soy Freddie-

-Hola Freddie- La chica se pasó las manos por sus ojos para quitar sus rastros de lagrimas -Stacy-

-Hola Stacy- Hablaba Freddie de forma amable y a pesar de que no sabía lo que pasaba... Stacy era muy atractiva -Ahora dime... y esto lo diré con toda la educación posible: ¿Que mierda está pasando aquí?-

Esas palabras hicieron que Freddie viera por primera vez a Stacy sonreír, le había hecho gracia -Freddie... Te explicare pero no me juzgues ¿Si?-

-Eso lo decidiré yo- Freddie suspiró antes de volver a hablar -Ahora cuéntame, después de todo estás en mi apartamento... Bueno en mi mitad del apartamento-

-Craig, Craig me pasó- Respondió enojada -Vine acá... No tengo que decirte lo que hicimos y entonces me dijo que iría por un vaso de agua y ¿Adivina qué? Se fue. Tu compañero de habitación prefirió pasar la noche afuera que conmigo- Finalizó en un tono que a Freddie le pareció que volvería a llorar -Soy una maldita estúpida-

-Eso... no lo puedo negar, no te conozco tan bien aun- Intentó sonar gracioso y a juzgar por el gesto de Stacy, lo logró -Hey... si Craig te usó, lo mejor que puedes hacer es demostrarle frialdad, que no te importa y que si él no hubiese huido, tu lo habrías hecho-

-Pero yo no iba a huir-

-Lo sé pero ¿El tiene que saberlo?- Preguntó enarcando una ceja

La chica tomó sus pantalones que estaban en el suelo, se levantó y se los puso rápidamente -Me tengo que ir. Con suerte, no volveré aquí- Caminó hasta la salida pero antes de irse le diría a Freddie -Gracias por escucharme- Se fue dejando al chico desconcertado

¿Que había sido de su plan? Eso lo había afectado todo. Freddie se dirigió a su habitación, se recostó un rato pero estaba cansado y empezaría a quedarse dormido pero antes de lograr eso, su celular comenzó a sonar, era un mensaje de Carly

**Freddie ¿Podemos vernos mañana? es importante y sé que es algo que disfrutaras ;)**

_**Carly deja de bromear: P además tengo clases todo el día. Lo siento :(**_

**De acuerdo pero el fin de semana serás mío jajajajaja. En serio, el fin de semana nos vemos**

_**Te lo prometo, el fin de semana voy a estar totalmente a tu disposición**_

Luego si, se quedaría dormido.

Freddie despertaría esa mañana pero no por la alarma del despertador ni porque no tuviese mas sueño sino porque alguien le estaba acariciando

Al abrir sus ojos se dio cuenta de quién era -Sam ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?- Preguntó medio dormido y volviendo a cerrar sus ojos

Sam se había metido hasta su cama, estaba acostada de lado junto a Freddie mientras con una mano acariciaba gentilmente su estomago y en ocasiones bajaba un poco mas

-Sabes que puedo violar cualquier cerradura- Sam hablaba sensualmente y eso a Freddie lo ponía a mil y juntando esas caricias... Sentía como su pene comenzaba a reaccionar -Estaba aburrida-

Freddie dio un respingo y dijo -Sigue haciendo eso por favor- Refiriéndose a las caricias

Sam se acercó a su oído para susurrarle -¿Te gusta, bebe?-

-Oh si- Lo próximo que sintió fue que Sam le bajó un poco los pantalones quedando solo en bóxers -Sam... ¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-shhh... tu solo disfruta- Sam continuó acariciando sutilmente a Freddie quien se volvía loco.

Ahora estaba siendo torturado y su pene estaba tan duro como una roca pero Sam aun no le quitaba los boxers y eso lo hacía perder la paciencia

La rubia comenzó a besar su cuello. Freddie solo se dedicaba a disfrutar de todo aquello -Oh Sam... Hueles tan bien- susurró mientras olía el cabello de Sam, su aroma era embriagante

Sam también estaba excitada. Lo próximo que hizo fue quitarle el bóxer a Freddie y vio por primera vez en su vida al pene de aquel chico amante de la tecnología, aquel geek, aquel ñoño y lo que vio la sorprendió

-Freddie... no tenía idea de que lo tenias tan grande- Dijo con asombro, tomándolo con una mano y empezando a masturbarlo lentamente -Debí haber hecho esto antes-

-Oh Sam. No te detengas. No sabes cuánto he soñado con algo así- Dijo Freddie entre jadeos -Oh ¡Carajo!-

-¿Te gusta? ¿Te gusta que te trate así?- Sam sonaba tan sensual, era una actuación de 10, digna de un premio de la academia

-¡Mierda, Sam! ¡Mas rápido!- Ordenó Freddie desesperadamente. Sam lo torturaba con un ritmo sumamente lento y al decirle eso... solo bajó aun más el ritmo -¡Maldición, Sam!-

-Quiero quedar en tu memoria Freddie- Le susurraba junto a su oído -Quiero que sepas que con Sam Puckett cada experiencia es la mejor- Sam aumentaba su ritmo con cada palabra que salía de su boca -¿Cuántas veces imaginaste esto ah? Sam Puckett en tu cama, masturbándote- Ahora era agresiva pero eso solo excitaba mas y mas a Freddie -Acaba por mi Freddie, quiero que digas mi nombre cuando acabes-

-Oh Saaaam- Si, estaba muy excitado. Aun no acababa pero no quería dejar de gritar su nombre

-Dilo otra vez. Hazlo por mí- Le pidió suplicante -Di que soy la mejor, eres mi perra Freddie, di que eres mi perra-

-Soy tu perra... Sam- Dijo con dificultad entre gemidos de placer -¡Soy tu maldita perra, Sam!-

Sam sonrió, estaba dominando a Freddie de una manera tal que le encantaba. Para nadie es un secreto que a Sam le gusta sentirse a cargo, en control y así se sentía en ese momento.

Ya el ritmo de Sam era insoportable para Freddie, era demasiado rápido. Ni el mismo Freddie alguna vez pudo haberse masturbado a tal velocidad pero Sam si podía

-Te haces rogar ¿No es así? lléname la mano con tus líquidos Freddie. Acaba por mí, grita mi nombre-

-Oh Sam... Sam voy a llegar- Le anunció jadeando como loco producto de la sensación y la velocidad de la mano de Sam -¡Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam!- Freddie acabó y Sam bajó la velocidad al empezar a sentir como su mano se llenaba de semen. Había tanto que parecía que lo hubiese vaciado

-Has hecho un desastre Benson- Dijo Sam mientras volvía a besarle el cuello a Freddie quien intentaba que su respiración volviese a la normalidad.

Luego la rubia se levantó de la cama, tomó una toalla y limpió su mano ante la mirada de Freddie quien seguía en shock

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Sam mientras limpiaba su mano al notar como la veía el chico

-No me malinterpretes, esto fue maravilloso pero... ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

Sam volteó sus ojos para acercarse a la cama de él y sentarse al borde -Anoche le di a Carly la brillante idea de que si estaba tan necesitada debía acostarse contigo- Dijo sarcásticamente -Y... no voy a ser segundona de Carly Shay-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

Sam se inclinó hacia él quien seguía acostado. Apoyó sus manos en la cama y a centímetros de su cara le dijo -Me refiero a que te quiero volver loco, que antes de que Carly te lleve a la cama... yo ya haya estado allí- Le dio un corto beso y se levantó de nuevo de la cama

-Si Carly se acuesta conmigo tendrá ventaja porque tú y yo no hemos tenido relaciones- Le explicó Freddie

Sam se disponía a salir de la habitación de Freddie para irse pero antes de hacerlo le diría -Aun- y se marchó.

Freddie se quedó pensativo... las cosas si estaban siendo diferentes y eso era asombroso.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Pueden dejar un review o no, como quieran. **

**No me equivoco cuando digo que el proximo capitulo sera SUPER intenso asi que ya saben. Lo tendre para navidad como regalo ;)**

**Nos leemos.**


	3. iGet laid

**He vuelto. Aunque esta historia no la sigue ni dios ajajajaja pero hey sigo intentando. Gracias a lo que leen la historia, ya no hay pervertidos como antes :( es broma jajajja**

**Feliz navidad, este es mi regalo. Creo que me quedó bien CREO**

**iCarly es de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Era viernes, ultimo día de clases de la semana. Freddie solo tenía dos clases, ambas en la mañana. Cada estudiante podía ver máximo 2 electivas. Una la veía con Sam y Carly pero en la otra no estaban ellas y eso le parecía genial, otra clase mas donde no estarían ellas y otra clase mas llena de desconocidos que no necesariamente debían ser de la misma carrera que el.

La otra electiva seleccionada por Freddie seria Literatura. Se dirigió al aula de clases muy lentamente, iba 10 minutos temprano para no tener que aguantar las miradas juzgadoras cuando entras tarde a un lugar, de parte de toda su nueva clase.

Pero no fue el primero en llegar, al entrar ya había alguien allí. Una chica estaba sentada en la primera fila con su cabeza baja, leyendo un libro. Lo que Freddie podía ver de la chica era su cabello y que era delgada. Su vestimenta era sencilla, un jean negro, una camisa blanca de botones una chaqueta abierta, color negra.

No era momento de ser tímido. Dios le había puesto en esa situación, solo él y esa chica misteriosa para hablar, conocerse, quizás le caería bien y el a ella también. Debía ser agradable y eso planeaba hacer. Sin pensar más soltó un suspiro y se acercó, sentándose en el asiento próximo.

-Hola ¿Que lees?- Su entrada iba a ser precisamente esa, el libro

La chica solo dejó caer su rostro sobre el libro, algo por lo que Freddie se sorprendió -Dios dime que bromeas- La chica no se lo dijo a Freddie, fue una especie de petición a un ser superior. Lentamente fue levantando su rostro dejando que Freddie la viese -¿Me acosas o qué?-

-¿Stacy?- Preguntó Freddie con suma sorpresa. Es decir, era aquella chica que recién 2 días antes había estado en su departamento en ropa interior y llorando por su compañero de cuarto -No esperaba verte nunca mas... y no te acoso, llámalo casualidad-

Stacy se quitó sus lentes que a Freddie le parecía que le quedaban muy bien -Entiende que... trato de olvidar todo de esa noche y... estar contigo o ser tu amiga solo me recordaría eso-

-Creo que más que olvidarlo, debes afrontarlo- Respondió Freddie -Si, Craig te uso ¿y? yo no soy Craig-

Stacy no lo conocía muy bien a Freddie, sin embargo al mirarlo a los ojos, había algo allí que le decía que era sincero, algo le decía que Freddie no le mentía y que verdaderamente le importaba su situación

Sin embargo solo volvió a ponerse sus lentes y volver su atención al libro haciendo que Freddie se recostara de su asiento, derrotado y suspiró por lo mismo -orgullo y prejuicio- Dijo Stacy repentinamente haciendo que Freddie retomara el interés

-¿Eh?

-Preguntaste que libro leía... "Orgullo y prejuicio"- Le explicó la chica intentando ser amable y encogiéndose de hombros

Freddie no pudo evitar sonreír, Stacy ponía de su parte -Buen libro-

-¿Lo has leído?- Preguntó volviendo a mirarlo con una ceja levantada

-He visto la película, es lo mismo- Bromeó haciendo que Stacy riera.

Luego de eso, empezaron a llegar el resto de sus compañeros junto con el profesor, la clase comenzó, al ser el primer día que verían esa asignatura, fue poco lo que hicieron.

Al salir, Stacy tomaría a Freddie de un brazo para decirle -Gracias por... tu sabes, preocuparte-

-No hay de que- Respondió el chico sonriendo tímidamente

-Nos vemos- Lo soltó y se marchó en dirección contraria a la que iría Freddie justo después de ver a Stacy irse hasta desaparecer en una esquina.

Samantha Puckett había empezado la universidad con mucho ánimo pero no todo era leer, estudiar, atender a clases sin quedarse dormida en el intento, no. También había tiempo para divertirse y vaya que se había divertido, había estado jugando con Freddie al juego de la seducción logrando por momentos volverlo loco, un necesitado de mas.

Sam salía de una clase aburrida. Sam estudiaba administración, su plan era terminar su carrera, abrir un restaurante gracias a una suma importante de dinero que le había dado su padre y que guardaba muy celosamente, ser dueña de dicho restaurante, administrarlo ella misma en temas de contabilidad, pasivos laborales, etc. Su plan no era solamente ese, planeaba que mientras trabajaba en su restaurante podría estudiar cocina, artes culinarias para luego ser la chef principal del lugar, dar todas las malditas ordenes no solo desde lo más alto sino también dentro de la misma cocina y contratar a un contador o algo para que se ocupase de su trabajo anterior. Lo había planeado muy bien pero volviendo al presente...

Sam gruñó mientras veía su celular y caminaba por un largo pasillo en dirección al salón donde sería su próxima clase. Tenía un vaso alto de café en su otra mano y su mochila llena de libros, cuadernos, carpetas con hojas, etc

Solo una semana de clases y ya tenía "Admiradores" fastidiándola con mensajes sexuales, eso le ponía de malas. Llegó a su próxima clase y el salón estaba vacio así que tomó asiento, bebió un sorbo de café y comenzó a trabajar en su "Pequeño proyecto" molestar a Freddie con mensajes

**"Hola bebé ¿Qué haces? ¿Piensas en mí? Yo estoy en medio de una clase y ya estoy mojadita solo por pensar en ti."**

En parte ese mensaje era mentira pero lo que Freddie no supiese, no le afectaría. Solo buscaba molestarlo

_"Sam. Deja de hacer eso. No prendas un fuego que no estás dispuesta a apagar"_

Claro, ese mensaje Freddie lo envió con toda la intención del mundo para ver que le decía. Ya ella había llegado lejos con él, incluso lo había masturbado pero quería saber si en serio había oportunidad de algo más

**"Te diré algo: Mañana es tu cita con Carly ¿Verdad? ella se duerme temprano cuando tiene clases todo el día. Ven como a eso de las 10 a mi departamento y volvámonos locos ¿Te parece?"**

Y esa era una señal más que clara, evidente. Esa noche seria, Freddie Benson se acostaría con Sam Puckett. Algo que imaginó millones de veces pero que lo veía como una fantasía, como algo imposible

_"Voy a ir Sam y esta vez quien te volverá loca seré yo" _

No es que a Freddie le molestara que Sam lo torturara al punto de querer vengarse, es solo que... quería que Sam quisiera más de él. Quería que aquello fuese algo de más de una vez.

**"Ya lo veremos. No soy fácil de complacer, Benson. Nos vemos esta noche ;)"**

El día transcurrió y pronto ya la noche estaba presente. Carly regresó a su apartamento compartido con Sam quien ya estaba allí. Sam solo había tenido clases hasta las 3pm mientras que desafortunadamente para Carly, ella había tenido clases hasta las 7.

-Hey- Saludó Carly entrando por la puerta, se le veía sumamente cansada, se podía notar a kilómetros de distancia y no solo por su cara ni por su cabello sino por su lento caminar

-Sam estaba acostada en el sofá mirando la televisión, algo ansiosa por la hora sabiendo que Freddie iría a eso de las 10

-Hey Carls ¿Que tal la maldita universidad?-

Carly suspiró de cansancio antes de llegar a ponerse frente a Sam y responderle a su pregunta -Horrible. Uno de mis profesores es un sádico de mierda. No dejó de mirar mis piernas por un largo rato-

Sam miró a Carly y es que si, ella había ido con una falda a clases y la falda era algo corta -La próxima ponte pantalones largos y ya... y menos escote también-

-Deja tus celos Sam- Bromeó. Aun tenia ánimos para bromear -Me siento sumamente cansada y estresada-

-Para el cansancio, sabes lo que tienes que hacer... ve a darte un baño, una cena ligera y luego a la cama. Por el estrés, mañana estarás con Freddie, el sexo elimina el estrés- Le dijo pícaramente con una sonrisa picara también

-Pero mientras tanto- Buscó en su mochila un rato y le mostró el vibrador que Sam le habia regalado en navidad -Iré a darme un baño-

-¿Te llevas eso a clases?- Preguntó Sam alzando un poco la voz

Carly se detuvo en seco, se dio media vuelta y mirando a Sam le diría en forma obvia -A veces me aburro o me excito mucho y voy al baño- luego la señalaría acusatoriamente para decirle -Se que tu también te llevas el tuyo- Y caminando hacia atrás sin dejar de señalar ni mirar a Sam llegaría al baño y cerraría la puerta

-Vaya que me conoce ¿Como sabía que también hago lo mismo?- Se preguntó a sí misma.

Y es que eso hacia Sam también, a veces sentía unas ganas incontrolables de masturbarse y optaba por ir al baño y encerrarse unos minutos. No le pasaba desde el martes cuando luego de haber acariciado a Freddie al finalizar la clase de francés, se sintió necesitada y fue a aliviarse en el baño.

Carly llenó la bañera, un baño relajante con espuma. Se quitó su ropa, se miró en el espejo y después de dar una vuelta se diría a sí misma -Estoy muy bien. Mejor de lo que creía-

Se metió en la bañera y cerró sus ojos para relajarse y como cosa involuntaria comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo; Sus senos, su abdomen y en menos de lo esperado ya estaba tocando suavemente su clítoris y había comenzado a morder sus labios para evitar gemir fuertemente

Carly jadeaba como loca, sabía que no debía gritar porque Sam podría escucharla. Deslizó dos de sus dedos dentro de su vagina y no pudo evitar que de sus labios escapara un suave -Oh si... Maldición- Aumentó su ritmo un poco más, lo estaba disfrutando mucho. Sacó los dedos de su vagina y se los llevó a su boca, quería saborearlos, quería saber cuál era su sabor, quería saborear lo que saborearía Freddie al día siguiente.

Mientras sus dedos estaban en su boca usaba su mano menos hábil, la izquierda para estimular su clítoris. Su respiración estaba sumamente agitada. Se estiró para tomar su vibrador que había dejado en el suelo, en la base de la bañera.

Una vez tuvo el vibrador en sus manos, lo llevó a su boca y comenzó a hacerle sexo oral como si fuera un pene real. Después lo metió en el agua y poco a poco fue introduciéndoselo en su vagina. Cuando recién empezaba jadeo algo fuerte y maldijo mentalmente mientras decía -Oh por dios... que rico-

Lo introdujo un poco mas -Oh oh oh... mierda- y comenzó así, adentro, lo sacaba un poco, lo volvía a introducir mas y así, un vaivén placentero -Ay... maldición esto es el cielo- cada vez iba mas rápido, sus gemidos eran cada vez mas fuertes aunque intentaba ocultarlos mordiéndose los labios -Vamos, vamos- Se dijo a sí misma -Lo necesito. Necesito estooooo oh oh oh-

Cada vez más cerca, cada vez más incontrolable la situación. Carly estaba por acabar y ella lo sabía así que solo aumento la velocidad... y simplemente después de unos segundos no pudo más -Mierda, mierda que rico oh oh- y acabó -Oh ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos, eso la dejó con una sensación de tranquilidad, era un regalo. Sacó su vibrador y volvió a metérselo en la boca, quería probarse de nuevo mientras intentaba que su respiración y sus latidos regresaran a la normalidad.

Eran las 9 de la noche. Ya Carly había inclusive hasta cenado y no podía más con su cansancio. Ella junto a Sam miraba la tele pero en mitad de un programa bostezó de forma tan exagerada que lo supo: No podría pasar más tiempo despierta

-Sam, iré a dormir. No te duermas muy tarde- Se levantó y comenzó a ir hacia su habitación -Y recuerda nuestras reglas: nada de masturbarse en el sofá- Le dijo señalándola y mirándola de forma acusatoria

-Buenas noches- Ignoró eso ultimo que dijo su mejor amiga y una vez que esta estaba dentro de su habitación diría para sí misma en tono bajo -Si, la bañera está permitida pero no el sofá-

Esperó un tiempo prudencial antes de ponerse a trabajar, esperó 20 minutos para darse un baño completó y muy profundo y minucioso de pies a cabeza. Se vistió. Se puso su ropa interior más sexy y el resto muy sencilla. No quería ser demasiado obvia así que simplemente se puso un blue jean y una camisa roja a cuadros, quizás así Freddie quedaría algo dubitativo al verla y pensaría que nada pasaría y sería divertido para ella el jugar un poco con su mente de forma sutil.

Ya eran las 9:50 pm y no pudo mas con sus ansias así que salió de su apartamento a esperarlo afuera. Decidió bajar por el ascensor el cual era sumamente lento y Vivian en un noveno piso así que 2 minutos de viaje en ascensor después... llegó al piso inferior del edificio. Salió a esperarlo sentada en un pequeño banco que había afuera

-Maldicion- Dijo para sí misma mientras se abrazaba intentando darse calor ya que hacía mucho frio

Minutos después llegaría Freddie en su auto. Si, Freddie Benson tenía un auto que le había sido dado por su madre como regalo por sus buenas notas en Ridgeway, por graduarse con honores y porque ahora sería un universitario y a su madre le encantaba presumir eso.

Bajó de su auto y se acercó a Sam quien le dijo -Pensé que nunca llegarías ¿Que no ves que me congelo?-

Freddie se sentó a su lado e ignoró aquello -... Solo juegas conmigo ¿Verdad?-

-¿Enojado?- Preguntó con un tono pícaro -Vamos adentro para averiguarlo- Se paró del banco y entró al edificio, Freddie la siguió y ambos entrarían al ascensor.

Sam presionó el 9 para ir a su departamento. Las puertas se cerraron y Freddie simplemente no pudo más. Si Sam iba a jugar con él, el también podía jugar con ella y eso haría

-¿Freddie qué haces?- Preguntó Sam con sorpresa ya que Freddie la había acorralado, pegándola de la pared del elevador y empezado a besarle el cuello mientras paseaba sus manos por el cuerpo de ella.

-Shhhh- La mandó a callar, quería demostrar que el también podía jugar -Ahorita quien tiene control soy yo- Eso le sonó tan sexy a Sam, tan excitante. Freddie sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo porque pronto el elevador se abriría

Freddie sin quitarle una prenda de ropa, como pudo metió su mano dentro del pantalón de Sam y dentro de sus pantys empezando a estimular su clítoris -¡Oh bebé si!- Exclamó de placer

Freddie se acercó al oído de Sam y le susurró -Estas mojada Sam... Eso me gusta ¿Freddie Benson hace que mojes tus pantys?- Sam no podía controlar su respiración y esas palabras solo hicieron que se mojara mas, si es que eso era posible

-Oh Freddie si, tú me mojas completa- Dijo Sam entre jadeos.

El chico volteó un poco y vio que apenas iban por el cuarto piso -Es algo lento el elevador ¿Eh?- Dijo haciendo que Sam sonriera y aprovechando esa sonrisa... le metió dos dedos en su vagina haciendo que Sam borrara su sonrisa y su rostro se transformara en uno de éxtasis total

-Ohh eso es Freddie, me encantas oh oh- Freddie aplicó un ritmo frenético en sus dedos, era muy placentero para ella pero por alguna razón no era suficiente -Otro dedo Freddie- Le pidió -¡Méteme otro maldito dedo hijo de puta!- Fue agresiva y no tuvo que volverlo a decir porque él le haría caso -Ohhhh carajo- Gritó para después morder el hombro de Freddie para evitar gritar como una loca -Séptimo piso Freddie. Apúrate, lo necesito. Hazme acabar- Le pidió también acariciando su espalda y todo lo que pudiese alcanzar

-Grita mi nombre Sam- Le ordenó Freddie hablándole con voz ronca muy cerca de su oído -Di que soy yo quien te hace acabar-

-Oh- Sam solo seguía jadeando e intentando controlar sus gemidos -Freddie... Bebe...Hazlo Oh-Sam empezaba a sentir algo creciendo lentamente en su interior, era una sensación deliciosa y lo supo, estaba por tener un orgasmo -Freddie... Me voy a correr... Estoy cerca... Oh mierda-

Lo próximo que Freddie hizo fue sacar sus dedos de la vagina de Sam y sacar su mano de sus pantalones dejando a Sam al borde del orgasmo y sintiéndose incompleta, le faltaba algo, Freddie la había dejado con ganas.

El elevador se abrió, ambos salieron de el y caminaron un poco por un pasillo para llegar al apartamento de Sam y Carly.

Al llegar a la puerta del apartamento Freddie le diría a la rubia -Hey- Ella volteó a verlo y pudo ver como lo próximo que hizo el chico fue llevarse a su boca 2 de los dedos que había introducido en la vagina de Sam -Sabes muy bien-

Eso excitó aun mas a Sam, no sabía que Freddie podía llegar a ser tan salvaje pero eso la ponía súper cachonda. Sam tomó la mano de Freddie y el tercer dedo que el había insertado en ella antes, se lo llevó a su propia boca, ella también quería probarse

-Tienes razón. Ahora vamos Freddie- Entraron al apartamento de forma muy sigilosa, así mismo siguieron hasta llegar a la habitación de Sam donde si podían hacer todo el ruido que quisieran.

El padre de Sam tenía dinero y quería darle todo lo que no había podido darle. La habitación de Sam era una prueba de aquello, no era muy grande pero tenía una cama lo suficientemente amplio como para que dos personas pudiesen dormir fácilmente. Tenía su propia computadora para hacer sus trabajos, un pequeño televisor que no usaba mucho porque prefería ver la tele junto a su mejor amiga, un pequeño escritorio y lo mejor de todo en aquel momento... Era que tenía aire acondicionado. Sam y Carly habían hecho de ese su propio apartamento y es que podían darse ese lujo

Entraron a la habitación besándose apasionadamente, cerraron la puerta y llegaron al borde de la cama a la cual Sam empujó a Freddie quien cayó en la cama y una vez allí ¿Para qué protestar? solo se quedó observando a Sam

Sam sonrió, iba a tomar de nuevo el control. Sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a desabotonarse muy lentamente la camisa

-Oh Sam eso no es justo- Dijo Freddie ya que Sam se tardaba mucho en cada botón

-Lo bueno se hace esperar... Y después de mi, nadie te hará sentir más que yo- Recién terminó con el segundo botón al terminar de decir eso -Todos los chicos con los que me he acostado, no han podido levantarse al día siguiente ¿Crees que puedes conmigo?- Tercer botón, iba de abajo hacia arriba

-¿Crees que no he tenido buenas críticas también?- Preguntó sonriendo de lado y con cada segundo su erección era mas y mas pronunciada y evidente

Cuarto botón, solo 1 mas y quedaría en brasiere -¿Desde cuándo me deseas Freddie? Quiero oírlo-

-Te deseo desde que... wow- Freddie no pudo terminar de responder porque ya Sam se había quitado la camisa y estaba en brasiere -Disculpa, olvide lo que decía- El chico se sentó en la cama mientras que Sam se acercaba a el

Sam se inclinó hacia el comenzando a desabotonar el pantalón del chico -¿Quieres ir directo al grano eh?- Preguntó Freddie pícaramente

Sam se acercó al oído del chico y le susurró -¿Crees que lo del elevador no me puso a 10000?-

Freddie se levantó un poco para que Sam le terminase de quitar los pantalones quedando en bóxers y haciendo que ella mordiese su labio inferior.

El chico no quería quedarse atrás así que le empezó a quitar el pantalón a Sam mientras ella le quitaba su camisa

Ambos estaban en ropa interior. Sam entró a la cama y volvieron a besarse con pasión, un beso muy profundo donde había lujuria y desenfreno.

Freddie desabrochó el brasiere de Sam dejando ver sus pechos y sus pezones que ya estaban duros

-Son perfectos- Dijo Freddie mirando los senos de Sam por primera vez en su vida. Luego atacó uno de ellos con su boca lamiendo el pezón gentilmente, luego le dio un suave mordisco al mismo asiendo que Sam soltara un gemido

Sam se soltó de su agarre y de un movimiento violento le quitó los bóxers a Freddie dejando ver su erección. A Sam le dio la impresión de que incluso esta vez estaba más grande que la primera vez que lo vio

Bajó dándole besos al torso desnudo de Freddie que a su consideración era maravilloso y estando tan cerca de su pene Freddie dio un respingo de placer -Sam, no sabía que eras tan salvaje así-

Sam solo sonrió y tomó con una mano el pene de Freddie quien estaba acostado y cerró sus ojos para prepararse para lo que venia

Lamió gentilmente la punta logrando estremecer a Freddie. Besó la punta antes de abrir más la boca y comenzar a hacerle sexo oral y Freddie podía decir que Sam era muy buena en eso

-Oh mierda Sam, me encanta- dijo con sumo placer e intentando mantener sus manos detrás de su cabeza para evitar tomar la cabeza de Sam y ahogarla con su pene. No quería hacerle daño aunque por momento ese impulso era incontrolable

Sam seguía cada vez mas rápido -Sam detente, si sigues así... Demonios, acabare- Sam se detuvo, lo miró y le dijo con picardía

-No puedes conmigo ¿Verdad?-

-Ya lo veremos- Freddie tomó a Sam y de un violento movimiento puso a Sam debajo de él y comenzó a besarle el cuello. Sam volvió a morder sus labios

-Freddie solo métemela de una vez- Le pidió, le suplicó pero Freddie no tenia esos planes.

El chico empezó a bajar lentamente: su cuello, sus pechos a los cuales les dio mucha atención lamiendo ambos y acariciándolos gentil y deliciosamente para ella, su ombligo y llegó al lugar que tanto Sam anhelaba

Lamió el clítoris de Sam, ese lugar tan sensible y eso hizo que Sam comenzara a jadear -Freddie no me tortures... Mas- Decía ella entrecortadamente

Freddie sonrió y ¿siguió allí e introdujo dos de sus dedos dentro de Sam moviéndolos frenéticamente -¡oh carajo!- Gritó sumamente fuerte -Oh oh... Ohhhhhh- Sam acariciaba la cabeza de Freddie, lo presionaba más hacia ella para que siguiera, para que no dejara de darle tanto placer, para que la hiciera llegar al orgasmo -Freddie... Eres... Un maldito...- Decía Sam entre jadeos -Freddie por favor... Mas rápido- Le pidió y el obedeció. El problema es que esa acción hizo que Sam comenzara a gemir como loca y que estuviese a punto de llegar -Oh sí. Freddie voy a llegar, estoy cerca. Déjame acabar Freddie, mantente allí- Le pidió desesperada

Pero el chico solo sacaría sus dedos de dentro de Sam dejándola de nuevo al borde del orgasmo -No te voy a dejar acabar aun- Freddie se colocó sobre Sam y le susurró con voz ronca -Llegarás cuando yo quiera-

Freddie lograba lo que quería, estaba volviendo loca de placer a Sam, ella quería correrse pero él no la dejaba y eso la hacía inclusive hasta rogar -Freddie por favor no juegues mas y... ¡Mierda!- Gritó ya que Freddie había metido su pene en su vagina e comenzaba un vaivén a un ritmo lento -Así es Freddie. Despacio- Dijo entre jadeos y es que el pene de Freddie era tan grande que Sam sentía que no podía con él, sentía que la llenaba completamente -Oh oh Freddie Freddie... Detente- Le pidió

-¿Te estoy haciendo daño?- Freddie se detuvo y expresó su preocupación

-Maldición Freddie... Eres tan grande- Su respiración era acelerada -Continua bebé pero... Despacio-

Todo ese salvajismo que antes había ya no estaba, ahora había preocupación, cariño y es que a Freddie le preocupaba que Sam se sintiese bien con el así que le hizo caso y fue más despacio

El chico le susurró a Sam -Tranquila Sam, no quiero herirte-

-Freddie... Más rápido- Le pidió. Ya empezaba a acostumbrarse porque si, Freddie la tenia enorme o quizás no tanto pero era el más grande que había estado con ella en la cama. Freddie aceleró en la misma posición encima de Sam

-Oh Sam... Eres tan estrecha- Le encantaba como se sentía dentro de ella -Tan... Mojada- Decía Freddie entre gemidos

Y así siguió empujando fuerte, Sam volviéndose loca cada vez más, gimiendo más fuerte, gritando el nombre de Freddie

-Oh Freddie... ¿Te gusta cogerte a Sam Puckett?- Ese salvajismo en la cama volvió, Sam estaba sumamente fuera de sí que Freddie no se dio cuenta en qué momento había dejado de estar sobre Sam para ahora estar abajo

-Oh Sam si... Sí, me encanta- Freddie también lo disfrutaba y mucho y esa posición en particular le encantaba porque podía ver a Sam completamente, en primera fila. Podía verla montando su pene, arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo. Podía ver el rostro de placer de Sam, como gemía, como sus senos saltaban.

Acercó su rostro a los senos de la rubia para chuparlos suavemente mientras ella seguía montándolo. Tan cerca del éxtasis total.

-Freddie por favor déjame acabar esta.. Oh... Vez- Dijo Sam con dificultad

Freddie volvió a recostarse en la cama, también estaba listo para acabar, no podía mas -Sam... Vamos Sam córrete. Córrete por mí... ¡Mierda! Sam, grita mí... Nombre-

Freddie comenzó también a empujar su pene hacia adentro de Sam con un ritmo frenético que acercó a Sam aun más al orgasmo. Esa sensación estaba volviendo -Si Freddie... ¡Freddie! Me encantas. Cógeme Freddie. Cógeme como solo tú sabes-

-Ohhhhhhhhhhh- Freddie se corrió dentro de Sam quien al sentir lo caliente de su semen en su interior no pudo evitar correrse también

-¡Freddie! Oh sí. Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii- Sam se desplomó sobre el colocando sus manos en el pecho de su compañero sexual y respirando agitadamente producto del cansancio. Freddie la había dejado agotada

-Oh Sam... Eres genial en la cama-

-Tu también eres muy bueno- Sam no supo porque, solo que parecía lo adecuado. Su mentón quedó en el pecho de Freddie para mirarlo directamente y unos segundos después le dio un corto beso para luego tumbarse a su lado, colocando su cabeza en su pecho y abrazándolo -Muy bueno- Le repitió

-Sam-

-¿Mmmm?- Preguntó solo haciendo un sonido

-¿Esto... Se repetirá? ¿Volveremos a hacerlo?- Preguntó temeroso de la respuesta. A él le había encantado ¿Por qué no repetirlo algún día?

-No lo sé- Respondió ella -Si algún día estoy necesitada te buscare-

-Eso sonó muy frio-

Sam alzó su cabeza para mirarlo -Soy un desastre Freddie... Lo último que quisiera seria... Dañarte- Le confesó -Y no quiero decirte que sí, que lo haremos de nuevo y que se convierta en una rutina, que sea como por obligación... ¿Puedes entenderme?-

Freddie sonreiría levemente, ella se preocupaba -Te entiendo. Lo haremos solo en ocasiones especiales-

Sam también sonreiría. Volvió a poner su cabeza como antes y así durmieron, así, bajo esas condiciones y bajo la mirada atenta de la noche.

* * *

**Siiiiiiii ¿Que les parecio? Sam y Freddie y SEXO.**

**Dejenme un review navideño y habra mas de esto. ¿Stacy? Stacy es solo un plan a futuro que tambien podria ser pareja de Freddie. Si van a mi perfil, alli al final hay una imagen de quien es. Es que eso de describir personajes es divertido pero siento que a veces queda incompleto.**

**Feliz Navidad.**


End file.
